


In the Rain

by Lady_Banana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, I started this like months ago and for some reason never finished whoops, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Kissing in the rain bc I'm weak for that shiz, M/M, im great at tagging I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Banana/pseuds/Lady_Banana
Summary: Dragging along Akira through alleyways as a way to get to school faster ends up into a little detour.Note: Akira's name is technically confirmed to be Ren but this was written before this was confirmed





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am hella rusty at writing so sorry if this seems pretty bad (got another story on the way for this ship) but have this in the meantime.

Ryuji laughed as he dragged Akira through the rain.  
Weaving through backstreets and splashing in puddles the two boys connected through their linked fingers retraced the steps that had gotten them in the whole mess with the Phantom Thieves.  
Akira’s umbrella causing a drag as the arm holding it dropped as he gave up trying to hold it up and let it fall down behind him.  
Ryuji dragged the other teen into a somewhat blocked area, still holding Akira’s hand.  
Before even attempting to fit in the gap between crates and wall Akira closed his umbrella with one hand by (somewhat painfully) balancing the handle on his hip and then followed the soft tugging of his arm.  
Soon all the noises that could be heard where the pair’s heavy breathing, muffled sounds of the population and the rain falling.  
Hiding behind empty and old crates from the shop they grinned softly, enjoying the few droplets of rain that fell through the overhanging roofing.  
Ryuji glanced at Akira, damp dark curls clinging to pale skin, dark steel grey eyes looking up and a small smile playing on his lips.  
Ryuji sighed softly and looked to the other side of the alleyway.  
Then it was Akira’s turn to the person beside him, the normally spiked blond hair now fell downwards, what would generally be called full brown eyes, alight with excitement and adrenaline and a dopey grin spread right across his face.  
A pair that would generally be seen as polar opposites who would never associate themselves with one other as one was cool, calm and collected and the other hot headed, excitable and brash, were standing together oblivious to the way the other one saw when they looked at each other.  
Ryuji, who had regained his breath before the other, turned back to Akira and his grin grew into a small smile. “Wanna go grab some food or somethin’ after school?”  
Akira hummed. “I'm meant to help out Sojiro out, so you could stop by LeBlanc?’  
“Alright.”  
Akira, painfully aware of the hand pressed against his own, he untangled their fingers and pulled his hand out from Ryuji’s grasp, who at the movement seemed to notice that they still had been holding hands and turned a slight shade of pink. Akira stifled a smile and focused on taking off his glasses to wipe the lenses clear off rain, his umbrella balancing on his wrist.  
Awkward silence filled the air, only cut through with the comfortable sounds of rain and chatter.  
“So..?” Ryuji started but lost any words that might have followed as the dark haired male next to him turned and focused his attention on him. With or without the glasses Akira Kurusu was attractive but for some reason in the pouring rain twenty minutes before school started in this random dirty alley, Ryuji Sakamoto could only form one coherent thought.  
Effing hell, Akira Kurusu is gorgeous.  
Closing his mouth, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
Talk goddamnit!  
Opening his eyes again he saw the other guy smile softly in amusement with his head to the side and an eyebrow raised.  
Opening his mouth again. “Uhhh…”  
Ryuji groaned and softly hit his head against the wall, the action seemed to make him talk, but not say what he wanted to.  
“Your eyes are freaking pretty man.”  
What the eff did I just say?!  
Akira blinked and stared at Ryuji, his normal passive face coated in a state of shock. His face was turning slightly pink and Ryuji could feel his own skin heat up too.  
“I'm-uh-so-ugh-Idon’tknowwhyIsaidthatI’msosorry.” Words crashed into each other in Ryuji’s throat as he tried to apologise for the random statement.  
Akira smiled a bit more. “Thank you.”  
Oh shit I was not expecting that to happen.  
Ryuji as eloquent as ever said. “Uh-what.”  
Which earned a chuckle from the other Phantom Thief. “I said thank you, as in thank you for complimenting my appearance.”  
“I'm sorry it must have been really awkward and random I just-”  
“It's fine.”  
“I just out of the blue complimented your eyes, how is that fine?”  
“I'll compliment you then and it's even.”  
Ryuji felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Uh sure I guess.”  
“Your eyes are really pretty too, I mean at first glance they might seem just like a dull brown but they're really expressive, they light up when you're excited, happy or feel useful, it's the most wonderful thing in the world but they grow darker when your upset and it's painful to look at them because they're generally so bright.”  
Ryuji stared at the other guy, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red by the second. “A-Akira?” Ryuji bit his lip and looked away.  
“Sorry that was a bit too much.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“I'm-I’m going to do somethin’ extremely stupid so uh don't get too mad at me, ‘kay?”  
“Uh wha-”  
Before he could finish, Ryuji had grabbed hold of Akira’s jacket collar and pulled his body flush against his own, with his back straightened he was the same height or maybe even a bit taller so reaching the other set of lips wasn't hard. Ryuji kept his lips pressed against the others for a moment or two before moving away. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I uh didn't mean to freak you out.”  
“You just took my by surprise that's all.” Akira muttered before looping his arms around the other teens waist and kissed him, this time both parties responded.  
The kiss was soft and careful while Akira was in the lead but soon Ryuji took over and the kiss’s speed started to pick up, he took one step forward, softly pinning the other guy to the wall, not caring if anyone saw the two males kissing through the gap they had entered through, although most likely no one would give the pair time of day anyways. Removing his hands from the collar he moved them up to the neck of his partner. For the most part it was covered by the white turtleneck but his thumbs brushed across heated skin near his jawline.  
He didn't care that with every passing moment of standing where he was that another raindrop fell onto him, he enjoyed the feeling of lips being pressed up against his.  
Seperating for air, Akira’s lips turned into a grin while Ryuji’s turned into a frown.  
“You taste like coffee.” He pouted.  
“And since I help out at a coffee shop and live above one that makes sense.”  
Ryuji sighed and shook his head. “That's not what I meant.” A small smile grew on his face.  
“Right.” Akira sighed, moving his arms away from Ryuji’s waist and stepped to the side, trying to move out of the blond’s grasp, who frowned but got the hint, moving his arms from the other guy.  
“We've got school in fifteen minutes.” Akira looked to the other guy who was still pouting.  
“Yeah but-” He started.  
“No. School. Now. Let's go.” Akira nearly laughed, linking fingers with Ryuji and started sliding out of the gap.  
Opening up the umbrella Akira held it in a way for Ryuji to stand under it too, when he noticed the limp that had started to become more prominent.  
Smiling they both ducked under the umbrella and walked through the rest of the alley, hands linked and giddy smiles spread over their faces.


End file.
